


Waking Up In Vegas

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [57]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Community: comment_fic, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Just Married, Las Vegas, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Michonne and Rick wake up in Las Vegas to find themselves in a bit of a predicament.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt on comment_fic on lj: any, any het paring, "Our friends didn't even know we were dating. How do you supposed we should let them know we're married?"

Michonne opened her eyes slowly as she looked over at Rick who was still asleep in the hotel bed beside her. A faint smile playing on her lips as the events of last night played in her head. Events that the more she thought of them made her sit up quickly.

"Fuck," she muttered loudly which was enough to rouse the sleeping Rick.

"Michonne?" he asked rather sleepily still. "Is something wrong?" he asked clearly oblivious to the situation they now found themselves in.

A situation they probably could have avoided had Rick not came up with the idea of spending a weekend away together in Vegas.

A weekend that involved both of them coming up with lies to get away because no one in their friend group had yet to find out they were dating and had been for nine months now. No one had even as much as suspected that the close friendship that Rick and Michonne had, had delved into way more after a few too many long conversations about all the ways they had loved and lost over the years.

Their main source of bonding being their failed relationships and their struggle to be single parents who could nicely co-parent with their exes.

"A lot of stuff is very wrong right now Rick," Michonne sighed as she turned to look down at him. "We got married last night in some cheesy chapel with an Elvis impersonator and I'm just wondering how we tell people. Our friends didn't even know we were dating," she sighed before falling silent. "How do you suppose we should let them know we're married?" she questioned as she watched Rick lock eyes with her.

His face was now noticeably paler as the reality of the situation hit him.

"Oh," Rick mumbled as he too sat up in bed now before shaking his head. "Maybe we really shouldn't have drank so much."

Michonne only laughed as she shook her head, "That probably would have been our best bet," she said before leaning in to kiss his cheek softly, the stubble on his skin scratching her some. "But maybe you shouldn't have been so adorable when pouting over the fact that you wanted me to be your wife and you couldn't wait another minute for it to happen."

"I really said that?" Rick questioned with a raised eyebrow and again Michonne laughed because leave it to him to forget that.

"You really said that," she confirmed with a shake of her head. "So in the end this whole thing is really all your fault because you know I just can't resist your pout or say no to you."

Now it was Rick who laughed before turning his head to peck her lips, "Then I guess we have our story we can tell everyone. It was all my fault in the end somehow. The rest we can figure out at some other point."

Smiling all big and wide Michonne sighed maybe feeling a bit of contentment. Just a bit.

"I think I like that story Rick," she spoke before leaning in to kiss him and this time it was much longer than a peck.

She knew they needed to be calling their friends and family and telling them what happened but well what would it hurt to wait a bit longer? What would it hurt to consummate their marriage for a second time and this time be sober when doing it?

It didn't really hurt anything Michonne figured which is why they were going to do just that and maybe after the sex then they could tell their news to their friends.


End file.
